


River Flows in You

by raellapaella



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Flirting, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben doesn't die, Conflicted Ben Solo, Empress Rey, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), Kind of like Aladdin too, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo AU Week, Romance, Romeo and Juliet in space, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raellapaella/pseuds/raellapaella
Summary: A fic prompt by lucia_rinkel in Twitter. Her description"An AU where Rey is raised in Naboo under her grandfather's training, and both she, and good boy Prince Ben Organa-Solo have no idea how their love will shake the stars and the war."
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

“Rose, are you absolutely positive this will _fit_?” It was only a few days until the annual Opening of the Galactic Empire* and I was panicking internally. The “dress” the mistress of robes made lacked a few key parts in terms of cloth and coverage. 

“It will fit but the problem would be, will it cover the crown jewels?” Rose grimaced and I was not amused, “Alright, I told her specifically how you wanted it and Maz clearly did the _complete_ opposite.” Force Meditative training with grandfather is a far better option than this and that is saying something. 

“Tell me, Rose,” I held my face in defeat, “Why should I even attend this ceremony? It’ll just be some old tradition my grandfather does to get these Generals to get in his good graces.” I huffed as I sat by the bench at the end of my bed. “And it’s also a way for them to wriggle in a suitor or two, Force be with them.”

She smiled at me, a sad one. A firm end to that conversation. Rose always knew when not to comment on such remarks, the Force always shifted whenever this happened. A fleeting moment of trust. I’ve always liked Rose. She was the most sincere out of all her ladies-in-waiting since Paige. Only if she trusted me, that I won’t treat her the way they treated her sister. I sigh and get up, the sun dancing by the cold marble floors of my room. 

"Will that be all, my lady?" she asked and I nodded to dismiss her.

I’ll go by Maz’s to get this fixed, I said. Rose curtsied as she fixed the blankets and pillows of my bed and gathered all the clothes I’ve discarded from trying on this.. I shouldn’t even call it a dress since the cloth is barely holding on together. My room was spacious, tall walls and windows but the hallways of my home are always cold. For such a huge home you would think it'd be filled with laughter and _family._ But no, grandfather saw it wouldn't be like that at all. I trace my hands along the wallpapers, then the staircase handrails that I used to slide down on as a child. 

Sadness crept in as I faintly remember firm hands carry me through to slide, and my mother giggling as I slid down to her arms. The trip to Maz’s ended the memories. It was quick and I was tapping by her door.

Are you there, Maz? I ask as I opened the door. There she was; bright orange and eyes magnified to triple it’s size with those lenses. She looks at me as if she knew what I was going to say.

“If you’re here to complain about the dress, ask the Emperor,”she waved me off as she continued to mend my training robes, “He’s the one who asked for that design.” I scoff in disbelief. Gramps wanted me to look like.. like a common... 

“He had more in mind than that, girl.” Maz retorted as if reading my mind... which she probably did, “It’s for the prosperity of the Empire he said.”

“ _Prosperity?_ Of what? My bare bottom and side boob to rule all of the Universe?” at least that had her laughing. 

“You’ve always had a way with words, child. And always defied his Excellence.” she placed down the robes and looked at me intently, “Now pray tell, how do you want it?”

Well that was relatively easy. I thought it through. If it were his orders, then defying it would mean Maz would get in trouble... And he’s shown her what it happens whenever I defy him.  
“I have seen many moons and days, child.” Maz sighs and she takes off her lenses and cleans it off with a fabric, “What is a bit of alteration to a dress for a day you dread?” 

\--  
“Crowned Empress of the Galactic Empire, Rey Palpatine!”

I enter the grand hall filled with all of the who’s who of the Empire. I nod curtly at the ones who hold my gaze, or dares to. The sheer silver sillhouette of the dress was magical as I flitted about the hall. Maz made quick work of it making sure to leave a bit of the back open, as to not completely disappoint grandfather _again._

_I see you defy me once more, child._ That familiar jab in my temples. I’ve mastered the art of not giving away my pain to other people, lest the next one be more painful. 

_And hello to you too, grandfather._ I thought back in the Force. Another painful jab. Masking the second one was more difficult as I held my hand to my temples with eyes closed.

“Is something wrong, Empress?” said a deep voice from behind me. An unfamiliar one. Oh it’s nothing to worry about--- turning, I was faced with this man’s chest; he’s tall, I thought. I looked up to see him. Black wavy hair, freckled, a pronounced nose and a handsome face. Another thing to note is the way the Force feels like static between us, or is it just the cloth of my dress? He looks down at me, a glass of wine on hand. 

“I don’t believe I’ve met you before.” he looks at me nonchalantly and to his drink which he swirled around. 

“I am Ben Solo, crowned prince of the royal house of Alderaan.”he says quickly taking my hand and places the lightest of kisses. The static remains.

A pleasure, I say in a quiet voice. The Force is calm and peaceful all of a sudden. Then the static. “Huh.”

“Pardon?” he asks in that deep voice. I can see in his eyes that he feels it too. This-- whatever this is. Then the trumpets sound and I curtsied my farewell to him as I headed to where grandfather was to make his speech, the feels of his lips felt like the feathers around her arms.

\--

**Ben**

The faint smell and taste of coconut still lingered on my lips as I watched her walk away. She was shorter than I expected.. and more feminine in figure. Not the image I had in mind for the next ruler of the Galactic Empire. 

His motives on going to Naboo on the behest of the Emperor was an act of rebellion to his parents. It was about power, control and distinguishing the flickers of hope they had for him. I swirl the wine glass once more and take a swig. Why do I still taste coconut?

The sound of the Emperor’s voice filled the hall and I walk towards end of the hall by the balcony to listen, settling the glass down beside me and looking around the sea of people. Generals, Lieutenants, Commanders and their wives or daughters and sons... Then, I sensed her presence is near through the Force and set my eyes forward. I feel my face heat up as I see her bare back, shining with glitter and the taste of coconut drying my lips. 

A roar of applause signaled the end of the speech I wasn’t listening to.

She looks back to where I was as she clapped, like she knew I was there out of the thousands in attendance. A static in the Force. 

_Curious_ , I thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is from Yiruma, a pianist who I discovered in a Spotify playlist lol.
> 
> *Opening of the Galactic Empire is kind of like the Opening of Parliament. (yes I had to research a bit of stuff about royalty) 
> 
> I have no beta readers so I apologize if some of it are gramatically incorrect. Also, English is not my first language so there's that. I hope I'll get to stretch out this fic what with the current one month lockdown in my country due to the nCov-19. Anyhoo, hope you enjoyed the fic! <3
> 
> To those who want to see lucia_rinkel's tweet here it is:
>
>> I hate Rey Palpatine, but I’m living for an AU where Rey is raised in Naboo under her grandfather’s training, and both she, and good boy Prince Ben Organa-Solo have no idea how their love will shake the stars and the war. Sketch dump ensues! [#reylo](https://twitter.com/hashtag/reylo?src=hash&ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw) [#rey](https://twitter.com/hashtag/rey?src=hash&ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw) [#BenSolo](https://twitter.com/hashtag/BenSolo?src=hash&ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw) [#reyandben](https://twitter.com/hashtag/reyandben?src=hash&ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw) [pic.twitter.com/MPhRDAXwlx](https://t.co/MPhRDAXwlx)
>> 
>> — Lucia is Looking for Work/Internships (@lucia_rinkel) [December 29, 2019](https://twitter.com/lucia_rinkel/status/1211428023523848195?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!~ Thank you for reading until chapter 2! 💖 Your Kudoses, Bookmarks and Comments are a real encouragement for me! 😍 It took me longer than expected to finish editing and re-editing this chapter because I wanted it to "build" the world a bit better than the previous one. I hope you are all doing well despite the quarantine, wherever you may be reading this from. ✨
> 
> Also, a warning:  
> ~there are scenes of mental, emotional and physical abuse.  
> ~mentions of death.

**Rey**

Father has always protected me from his watchful eyes. They thought I couldn’t hear them from my room but the marble floors echoed their whispered argument. It felt colder than it should be. I clutched the stuffed Wookie Maz sew for me on my 4th birthday. I named him after my favorite snack, Cookie I’d call him. Whilst Maz always mentioned a friend’s name or was it a former flame? _Hug him whenever you hear loud noises you don’t like,_ she whispers gently while wiping away tears and smoothing my sweat spangled hair. 

“She’s showed signs of being sensitive to the Force the moment she was born! All I’m saying is that if I _train_ her, then the Empire would be unstoppable!”, my grandfather says. It’s funny, how I didn’t know where the Emperor ended and where my grandfather began. They always seem to intertwine one another.

“She’s too young!” a line that was always there in my father’s vocabulary. “These are her formative years. Do you really want your granddaughter to go through what your other apprentices do on a daily basis?” father was always there to defend me, he’d always make sure I had an extra hour of playtime more than training. Got me sweets when grandfather placed me on a strict meal plan. _Good to have discipline at an early age,_ he said. Father was _always_ there, until he wasn’t. 

The white marble floors of my room melted away and I’m by the fireplace in grandfather’s great chamber, my eyes wet and my voice hoarse from crying.  
“What do you mean they’re not coming back?” I remember asking him, in that small squeaky voice. He looked at me sternly, “They always came back.”

“Not this time, my dear girl.” I was around 7 when the news broke out of my parents’ death. The transporter they were in came across a Rebellion ship. 

“Those _scum_ shot their ship down,” he said disdainfully as his hands reached out to me, smoothing out my hair, comforting me. “That is why we fight, why you must train with me.”  
I remember being held like mother would do when I’ve had a terrible dream. This one lacked the warmth, the love she overflowed.

I want them back but a voice keeps telling me to just remember the hate towards the Rebellion, visions of a ship exploding and a blood curdling scream, kill them if you have to, no, no, _no_ I can’t--

“Now, now,” the fire consumed the hearth and turned everything to ash. The memories fade and I’m brought back to the present, gasping for air. I’m no longer seven years old. I steady my breath and I can feel my whole body growing cold and shaking. 

_You’re not a child anymore, you’re 14 years old. Seven years since father and mother died. Seventh year training with the Empe-- with grandfather. The Grand Hall. Afternoon training. Just the usual._

“Their death is what moves you forward. It must always be in your heart. You must cultivate it and never forget.” I was on the floor, the dark marble surrounding me as I got up by my elbows. Sweat dripped freely down the side of my face. He was walking a few meters away, the Naboo sun setting in the background of the empty hall, the floral smell of the garden filling it. His face was empty of emotion and eyes looking into the distance, like he has rehearsed these sentences over and over.

“I haven’t forgotten, I won’t forget.” my arms are weak and sleek with sweat as I tried to get up, “Can I please just rest for a moment? You’ve dug deeper into my memories and I--” I was out of breath and gritted my teeth as I anticipated the oncoming shockwave of pain. A lift of his finger and I am brought down, body sprawled and face onto the cold floor. Always cold. The metallic taste of blood and a quick sting.

“Each moment of _rest_ ” he spat out that word, “costs the Empire the lives of a thousand stormtroopers meeting their end in this war with the Rebellion.” his voice bellowed and his shoes tapping as he approached. A sigh and a softer tone “You must understand why I push you like this, my girl.” I do, and he nods and helps me on my feet. 

“For the Empire.” I echo back the words that he has ingrained in me for the past years. One that I _still_ have trouble believing, I couldn’t protect my thoughts well at that moment and I’m welcomed with a nudge at my temples. A hand on my cheek and that smile that never reached the corner of his eyes. His eyes dart to my busted lip and sighs deeply, disappointment apparent. A new set of footsteps tap through the hall and I am met with the fiery presence of Grand Admiral Snoke. A simple nod of the head signified an understanding, an urgency. It was the end of the session.

“We’ll resume next week, after your morning training with Captain Phasma and her troops.” he says as he walked toward Snoke, reaching for the datapad he held for him, “For now, you are dismissed. Check in with the Infirmary before getting changed.” I bow curtly to him and their footsteps fade quickly. 

_See you next week, grandfather. Safe travels to Coruscant._ I whisper into the Force. He doesn’t stop nor does he look back, he never does. 

I sigh and collect my things neatly folded in a pile on one of the balconies, each step a struggle. The Grand Hall clamored with a lighter spirit, humming a tune under her breath. The Force shifted happily when she entered. With her, I can be animated, carefree and speak freely without the consequence of punishment. With her, I can be just a fourteen year old girl and not at all the crowned Empress.

“Hey Paige,” I say, “You like my _newest_ look?” I try to smile but my lip just made me grimace in pain. She laughs and looks at me incredulously.

“It’s _always_ your look. You and that smart mouth of yours, I swear if we’re within earshot of the others our heads will be skewered on a pike.” she tutted and retrieved a medpac from one of her magical pockets, “Just so you won’t annoy the sleemo* twi’lek in the Infirmary.” I shove it away and I could see her protesting.

“Those things taste nasty like Jabba’s butt, so no thank you.” I retort in disgust, “Plus what’s a small scratch like this? It’ll be gone in three days or so.”

Paige rolled her eyes and sighed deeply, “It’s my butt on the line if as much as a scratch is seen on the precious crowned Empress. What would the lords and ladies think!” she made a motion as if clutching an invisible necklace. 

I exaggerate a sigh and motion as if fainting, “What could the crowned empress be up to, that poor thing!”. 

She has been my lady-in-waiting since I was eight and that makes her hold that title the longest. She was younger then, and everytime I would bring the subject up, she’ll say something along the lines of, _“It’s because the ones before me couldn’t tolerate the way you’re so brusque and snarky. I think it adds to your charm!”_

I chuckle at the thought as we made our way out the Grand Hall and onto the gardens. 

This is my favorite time of during my least favorite day of the week, when the sun is setting and the light looks magnificent by the fountain in the middle. I take my time walking and Paige is talking candidly about something, most likely what Rose has been up to, when I found myself spacing out. And no, it wasn’t because my grandfather probably turned my brain into goo with his mind probing. 

“Are you even listeni-- Naboo to Empress? _Hello?_ ” she waved her hand in front of me to catch my attention. I muttered my apology and sigh. We stopped just by the fountain. I looked around me to make sure none of the palace guards are within earshot. Nudging my head towards the fountains direction, Paige follows my lead and we sit by it.

“Do you remember last year when I went to that little shop in the city?” My hands idly goes to the water and I grab onto the little white flowers floating on it, my eyes avoiding contact with her. She instantly knows where I was going with this and doesn’t hesitate to shake her head.

“Nope, it’s not gonna happen again.”

“Paige, I just really want to go out, just once more and I swear I’m done.” I whispered. She looked at me like I was asking her for some Spice which is probably better than what I was asking from her.

“The answer is no. The first time I swear Hux was onto us. He had that look. You know, _that_ look where he looks all constipated? Imagine all the things that could go wrong this time.” I stop and face her. 

“Pleaaase Paige? It’s just one more trip into that shop. I just-- there’s something I need there. Please? Hux won’t even catch a whiff of it.” she crosses her arms, huffs her chest and her lips, a firm straight line.

“If it’s parts for your sword thing, those are things you can get actually get through Hux, y’know that right?” She really had to go there.

“First of all. it's called a lightsaber, a double staffed one might I add. And second, _are you kidding me, Paige?_ Armitage Hux is the _almighty suck-up_ to my grandfather. I might as well fly to Coruscant and ask the Emperor of the _kriffing_ Galaxy myself.” Maybe I’m being a little bit selfish but it’s not like my discernment of the Force was wrong, hopefully now. There’s something I need to get from that shop and I need go to it soon.

“You know what? Forget I even mentioned it. I know it’s crazy..” my eyes shift from hers to the flower and I float it back into the safety of it’s fountain home.

“Fine.” she groans and that was the word I was longing to hear, well, not really. A bit of enthusiasm would have been welcome but beggars can’t be choosers. I look at her and gave her a rib crushing embrace. “Alright, alright. Take it easy. This dress is really hard to iron y’know.” 

I mentally put a checklist of things I’ll need to do and bring for this to go as smoothly as possible.

“You reckon they have any of those Haysian ore medallions** there?”

\--

**Ben**

All the white noise the Falcon made was like home. The steady hum of the engines, the constant beeps, and the different sounds the knobs and switches made when I turned and pressed them. _“She may not look like much but she’s got it where it counts, kid”_ was always dad’s line whenever I suggested some changes. I smile at the memory, wondering how the old man is holding up with the Alderaan politics.

“Your majesty, I’ve received a--”the static of Connix’s voice sounded in the cockpit.

“Lt. Connix,” I cut her off, “I’ve told you to not call me that especially during missions. A little safety precaution.” Poe’s snickering sounded in the comms. 

“Just go with it, Kay. I’m sure your _Highness_ has his reasons.” Why of all the people in Alderaan, do I have to be stuck with _him_ too? 

“Dameron I assume you’re done calibrating the laser cannons?” a moment of silence meant he wasn’t.

“Psh, yeah yeah, your ‘worshipfulness’.” he scoffed along with the clanging of a metallic tool. He's spending too much time with dad.

“I heard that. Anyways, what was it you received, Lt. Connix?” She punched a few buttons over the comm.

“Sir,” she said, testing it out. When no protest was heard she continued, “I’ve received a message from your mother, the Queen.” Before he could say no, the tiny form of her mother appeared on the cockpit’s holoprojector. I can tell from the bluish hue of it that she is probably red in anger and frustration. 

_“Benjamin Organa Solo,”_

I’m in real trouble. 

“I have no idea what has gotten into that head of yours but if you don’t turn that ship in the next 2 parsecs, I swear on your grandfather’s grave I will send the whole _kriffing_ fleet to haul your ass back here.” 

She swore. Mother rarely swears and I can feel my palms sweating a bit.

“I know you want to acquire these Jedi holo-whatever they are, so don’t you dare lie to me! I can feel it in the Force that you’re gonna lie to me when you get home.” I could hear my father shouting in the background 

_That’s not how the Force works, sweetheart and you know it._

“Oh shut up you! I told you to fix those darn alarms and now look where it got us.” her posture and tone changed, pleading in a way, “Ben, it’s different in Naboo. The Emperor is there. Your uncle Luke warned you about him, right? He does certain things to get what he wants. Are these ancient Jedi treasure really worth it? So please, Ben,” the worry in her face is visible through the holo and I couldn’t help but sigh deeply, “Come home.” and she was gone. I blink for a few times and stare at where she stood. The way she said it...

“Aha! Weapon accuracy is up to .43 percent! Take that ya meddlin’ droid!”*** That’s Poe’s lack of skill to read the room for you. 

“ Thank you, Lt. Connix. Make sure the droids won’t hold a coup against us organics will you? And Poe, care to take the wheel? I need to put on the suit.” 

“Aye aye sir.” and in less than a few seconds he was there, all greased up and scruffy looking. I scrunch my nose in disgust and hand him a damp towel.

“Make sure not to have grease on the buttons, I just polished them.” Poe rolled his eyes and proceeds to wipe his hand on the fabric, leaving black smudges. I pat his back as I walk down the main corridor through the lounge and into the crew quarters when I hear him cursing at one of the droids again.

Poe Dameron started out as part of my security detail since I was inaugurated as crowned Prince of Alderaan. He grew as the annoying older brother _slash_ security detail _slash_ co-pilot _slash maybe my chauffeur_ but he’ll shoot me if I even I as much as possible _think_ of it. 

Lt. Kaydel Ko Connix on the other hand, was a young protégée that Poe was able to persuade to go on this “smuggle run”. He was so proud of himself but I knew mother planted her in this party to make sure we don’t get in trouble. So far, that’s all I know about her. 

We have about an hour and a half in hyperspace before we arrive. Just in and out, _easy peasy._ All those side adventures with dad and uncle Chewie took a lot more time in riskier situations and planets. And the times he and Poe snuck out of Alderaan wasn't exactly the _safest_ thing to do, what with the war going on. 

I grab my disguise in the walk-in closet and then head to the refresher. This is going to be easy, no need to worry. 

What could possibly go wrong?

\--

 **Sheev & Snoke**  
“You’re positive it’s him?” asked the Emperor, as he looked through the datapad the Grand Admiral handed him. 

“Yes, you’re highness. We were able to intercept a message being patched through from Alderaan’s Queen as we speak. Our spies was also able to confirm their escape on a Corellian YT-1300f light freighter also known as the Millennium Falcon.” the Grand Admiral said, matter-of-factly.

“Shall we send in a team to welcome the Prince’s _unexpected_ arrival?” 

Palpatine paused for a bit and smiled slyly, “No, not yet. I can see that he will... _entangle_ himself with the young girl’s path, so to speak. We’ll take action once destiny has done it’s bidding. The Force is on our side on this one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun duuuuuuuuun!~ In Star Wars fashion, let us all recite it in unison, "I have a bad feeling about this."!!!! 😩 
> 
> *sleemo - slang for jerk  
> **Haysian ore medallions - in the movies, Rose and Paige Tico had necklaces of this kind.  
> ***.43 percent - just a reference from one of my all time fave games, Mass Effect. 💖 On the 3rd game, Garrus and Legion (an AI) was calibrating the main guns of the ship.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Yiruma, a pianist who I discovered in a Spotify playlist lol.
> 
> *Opening of the Galactic Empire is kind of like the Opening of Parliament. (yes I had to research a bit of stuff about royalty) 
> 
> I have no beta readers so I apologize if some of it are gramatically incorrect. Also, English is not my first language so there's that. I hope I'll get to stretch out this fic what with the current one month lockdown in my country due to the nCov-19. Anyhoo, hope you enjoyed the fic! <3
> 
> To those who want to see lucia_rinkel's tweet here it is:
>
>> I hate Rey Palpatine, but I’m living for an AU where Rey is raised in Naboo under her grandfather’s training, and both she, and good boy Prince Ben Organa-Solo have no idea how their love will shake the stars and the war. Sketch dump ensues! [#reylo](https://twitter.com/hashtag/reylo?src=hash&ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw) [#rey](https://twitter.com/hashtag/rey?src=hash&ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw) [#BenSolo](https://twitter.com/hashtag/BenSolo?src=hash&ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw) [#reyandben](https://twitter.com/hashtag/reyandben?src=hash&ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw) [pic.twitter.com/MPhRDAXwlx](https://t.co/MPhRDAXwlx)
>> 
>> — Lucia is Looking for Work/Internships (@lucia_rinkel) [December 29, 2019](https://twitter.com/lucia_rinkel/status/1211428023523848195?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)


End file.
